yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogsQuest
YogsQuest is a Pathfinder series (although the Yogscast say it's Dungeons and Dragons, they are playing Pathfinder), posted on the BlueXephos channel. The series was originally created as a part of YouTube's Geek Week. The series currently has three series, one based on a more fantasy/medieval setting, one based on the futuristic space setting of Guardians of The Galaxy, and the most recent in a zombie apocalypse setting. It has been noted that funding by Maker Studios fell throughLewis: is anyone else secretly hoping Simon... r/Yogscast and the Yogscast were still looking for a sponsor. YogsQuest 3 features Chris Trott due to Simon Lane's leave in July 2015, as well as the previous participants Lewis, Duncan, Sjin and Sips. A special YogsQuest, featuring Hannah, Kim and Hat Films was confirmed by Kim during a live QnA at EGX. The theme for this YogsQuest is Star Wars with Chris Trott as Yoda and Game Master, Kim as a Wookie and Alex Smith as a droid. This YogsQuest was filmed at Pollution Studios in LAUSA Roadtrip: Star Wars! #3 YouTube on June 18, 2015 shortly after the Yogscast attended E3. Characters and Their Stories Season One *'Honeydew the Dwarf (Simon)': I am Honeydew of Khaz Modan, how are you doing? My great power is just my strength, I’m not the smartest person, or the wisest person, but I’m strong, I’m brave, I’m pure of heart. I’m a glory-seeker, I’m out there to find glory, become a hero, be brave, kick some ass, kill some shit, loot their bodies, eat their remains on a spit-roast. I want to dig a hole, and uh, yeah. My goal is to dig a hole. *'Duncan the Gnome Wizard': I'm a gnome wizard, and when I was very young, I came into possession of a very magical ring of power. My old friend, Gondorf, he told me that I should take it to the pit of oblivion and cast it in. But I didn't want to so I smothered him in his sleep. And I kept the ring, and it's given me the source of my wizardy powers. * [[Sjin|'Sjin']]' the Rat King': I am Sjin, the Rat King, I was born to couple of unloving elven parents, and they flushed me, but I was found by my dad here. He found me and nurtured me with his teats. I’m taking my dad on an adventure, like a father-son adventure. I love you dad. *'Pretty Margaret the Orc (Sips)': Name’s Pretty Margaret Battered-Bottom, from the 69th Orcish legion, entertainment division. Famously ripped apart after I played an electrifying lick on my magical lute here. And then I found myself alone in this strange land, and then I met up with the magical pimp, and Disneyland boy here and this other guy and here we are, ready to go. *strums lute* Season 2: Goons of the Galaxy * [[Simon Lane|'Simon']]' X 4000': Simon X 4000 is a maintenance robot who has a love for cleaning who came along with the ship after Basil won it in a game of space poker. Simon's goal is to own a landfill site (so he can clean it). * Basil Long-Shorts (Duncan): The captain of the ship and the leader of the "ragtag bunch of space pirates". He has a love and strange talent for gambling and almost everything he has won and lost has been due to "Space Poker". He also lost his arm and gained an android arm as a result of one of these games. Basil's goal is to spend his days gambling. * Rolo Bulletstorm (Sjin): A Squidonian mercenary who was raised by Basil after he won his egg in a game of Space Poker. A dangerous yet polite fighter who changes colour from blue to red when he gets angry. He later adapts a pet, a young member of his own species, the first he has seen of his kind. Rolo's goal is to find more of his species and track down his roots. * Deborah (Sips): The pilot of the ship, Deborah is a young gunslinger who was bought by Basil from a slave planet, where he was being used as a sex slave. As a result, Deborah has skills in seduction and charm. His goal is to open a hair salon on board the ship (despite the fact only two crew members have hair). Season Three: Zombie Apocalypse *'Bernard Payne (Duncan)': Bernard Payne (He prefers Bern, but Jake calls him Barn Yard) is a 95 year old Veterinarian Extraordinaire. In a zombie apocalypse, his skills 'will be useful', according to "The Zombified Game Master" Lewis, along with his trusty medkit. He appears to be very strong for his age, He is bitten and maybe infected. * Toby La'Rone, Elvis ([[Sjin|'''Sjin]]): Toby La'Rone is an Elvis impersonator. He may have lived in many different locations, as he is unsure where his accent comes from. He mentions that he has lived in both Blackpool and Liverpool. He's survived the apocalypse, at least for some time, from eating Krispy Kremes (presumably scavenged). He also has a fondness for Krispy Kremes And 'tinnies' (cans of beer). He carries a gun that he got from 'the corner shop, down road', in Liverpool. Apparently, the man behind the counter in an unnamed shop had the gun, and Toby said 'Fucking 'ell, I'll have that'. He has also mentioned that he is, at least slightly, overweight, or 'fat as fuck', as Toby puts it. Toby doesn't have a driving license, but has hotwired many vehicles in his time. * '''Jake Bullet, Supercop (Sips): Jake Bullet is a 'Macho American Cop', who is prone to night terrors. He describes himself as a 'Supercop'. He carries a heavy pistol named Betsy, a certified weapon, and a service truncheon. He almost always obeys the law, even though the law has no place in the post-apocalyptic world. This trait leads him into many difficult situations. He had a squadmate called Tony C, who was the last remaining member of The Disco Boys, who Jake hated, but Tony left the safe-house without returning for a few days before the story begins. Either Jake thinks that Toby is actually Elvis, or he simply can't remember Toby's name, because he commonly refers to Toby as 'Elvis', Jake is bitten and maybe infected. * Johnny Fiasco (Trott): Johnny Fiasco's his name, sucking's his game. Johnny sold vacuum cleaners before the apocalypse, at Johnny Fiasco's Discount Vacuum Superstore. He survived the zombie apocalypse by passing things off as what they actually weren't, and then trading them. He is rather cowardly, and will even use a companion as a shield against the zombies. He also mentions that he has 'weak, fragile hands'. He tries to buy and sell things all the time, going out of his way to get what might be considered 'trash', such as the empty tin can Bernard loots in episode one. Episode Guide Characters References Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Sjin Category:Shows